Blanche
Blanche (Japanese: ブランシュ Blanche) is a minor recurring character who first appeared in A Showcase Debut!. She is a Pokémon Performer. History Blanche competed in the Coumarine City Pokémon Showcase. She was first shown in the preparing room for Pokémon Performers. She was later called onstage to perform in the first round, together with and Clarice. In the first round, she participated with her female . As part of the theme of the first round, "Pokémon Styling", she decorated Meowstic with various items like a tie and bracelets. It proved to be enough to proceed to the second round as one of six Pokémon Performers, as she got the most votes in her group from the audience. In the second round, Blanche used both her male and her female Meowstic. Her performance included her both Meowstic holding her hands and lifting her up in the air with . This time around, she didn't get enough votes from the audience, however, losing to . She reappeared in A Performance Pop Quiz!, where she participated in the Anistar City Pokémon Showcase. This time around, she wasn't able to pass the Theme Performance round. Blanche appeared again in Party Dancecapades!, where she attended a dance party hosted by Monsieur Pierre. In Master Class Is in Session!, Blanche competed in the Master Class Pokémon Showcase in Gloire City. She was either eliminated in the first round or the second round. Pokémon , a male and a female one. Blanche used her female Meowstic to participate in the first round of the Coumarine City Pokémon Showcase, where she competed against and her , and Clarice and her . As part of the theme of the first round, "Pokémon Styling", Blanche decorated Meowstic with various items like a tie and bracelets. It proved to be enough to proceed to the second round, as they got the most votes from the audience. Both of her Meowstic were used in the second round. Their performance included Blanche's two Meowstic both holding hands with Blanche and lifting her up with Psychic. The female Meowstic reappeared in A Performance Pop Quiz!, where she participated in the Anistar City Pokémon Showcase with her Trainer. She was first seen waiting in the backstage room. Later, she competed in the Theme Performance round against a and Concetta's , but she and Blanche were not able to proceed to the Freestyle Performance. The female Meowstic appeared again in Party Dancecapades!, where she participated in a dance party hosted by Monsieur Pierre along with her Trainer. She appeared once more in Master Class Is in Session!, where she competed alongside her Trainer in the Master Class Pokémon Showcase in Gloire City. They were either eliminated in the first round or the second round. Both the Meowstic's only known move is .}} Showcases Princess Keys obtained This listing is of the s Blanche has obtained: * At least three Princess Keys (prior to Master Class Is in Session!) Master Class ranking Blanche has achieved the following ranking in the Master Class tournament: * Showcase - Top 10 / Top 28 (Master Class Is in Session!) Other achievements Blanche has competed in the following Rookie Class tournaments: * Showcase - Top 6 (A Showcase Debut!) * Showcase - Theme Performance (A Performance Pop Quiz!) Category:Female characters Category:Anime characters Category:Performers de:Blanche es:Blanche fr:Blondine it:Blanca ja:ブランシュ zh:布蘭雪